User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine/What now ?
Greeting. I'm Emperor Jarjarkine, TesWikian since novembre 3, 2013 . Our situation The situation of the Wikia is bad. We all know it. One says that we need a new administrator, one would say that we need to change the rules. One say that x is corrupt, one say that x lied to us or abused of his rights. This situation, i've seen it at least 10 time. Instead of being angry at each others, insulting everyone for no reasons and debating about everything and nothing, why not working all toghether to find a solution to solve our problem ? Because, this is no big deal.We ALL 'want the same thing. We want to get the TES back on it's feets. What is the problem ? we dont know how. We are currently stuck in a situation where we cannot have a new administrator because it breaks a policy. If i understand correctly, only admin can nominate someone ? This way of thinking isn't bad but, it creates lot of tension. But this, it's an important point. Why only sysop would have the right to nominate someone ? This removes the possibility of crappy nominations still succeeding because of u-asked-to-your-friend-to-vote-for-you. Administrators should have an unbiaised POV. The problem we have now, is that lot of people lost trust in our sysops. But, we cannot do either way, our sysop are stil our sysop and we can't just ignore thems so, what about something we would both benifit ? we call it in french, ''un compromis. I'll talk about my idea in the end of the blog. Why would use have the right to nominate someone ? The cliché sentence is, ''Because he could just ask his friend to vote'. In the past, The Patrollers, the Moderators of Forum and the News team are nominated by the users so, it's should be no diffrent for the administrator. When ZipperTrain i think was talking about the wall between the: '''us group and the Administrators group, i think it's one of the major reasons. If we really want to think administrators aren't more important than the no staff users, in term of users, not in term of duty, we should start there. What do i suggest ? I think that, we may think of something else. A kind of deal. We can't possibly take down the rule of: Only administrators may nominate but, we can change it. I think we should add some kind of veto. With pourcentage. Here's an exemple. We now have 2 admins. They aren't really active because Flightmare is Helper i think plus, he seem to be really busy, same for Timeoin who's a father. So, who is in the best position to nominate someone correctly ? judging by the 2 options, it's obviously the users here. They can spend more time with thems and, know thems better as well as their qualities and aptitudes. So, what if everyone with like, 500 edits could nominate someone for the administrative position. But before that, we would ask to the administrator if they accept the nomination. Why ? Because if they accept it, it means they, eventually, would have done it themselve, so, if we ask their opinion, and they are okay with it, than we will have the right to nominate someone. If they say no, they'll have to explaine why. What would it change ? If we try to nominate someone without the Administrator, they'll be mad or something. If they does it without us, we wont agree. We need to find the middle point. So, instead of alway waiting for thems to do it, we should be okay and create a bridge between theses 2 options. We'l have to get their opinion before nominating someone but, on their talk page i guess, we'll have to give their opinion and, at least 5 people who agree to it. So it wont be a useless nomination that will fail anyway. If they agree, then we shall nominate this guy. So, i believe that with this system, everyone will participate in the nomination and in the vote. So, there wont be any problem of Admin decide everything and we can'T say a word or.. what do you guy thinks ? Category:Blog posts